


Compromised - Wishin' and Hopin' and Dreamin'

by AmazonX



Series: Compromised [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: Alex once had a fantasy, Walter makes it come true.





	Compromised - Wishin' and Hopin' and Dreamin'

Title: Compromised - Wishin' and Hopin' and Dreamin'

Author: Amazon X

E-mail: yankeestarbuck@yahoo.com

Website: http://yankeestarbuck.tripod.com

Feedback: Sure if you want.

Category: sex and stuff

Rating: Adult

Summary: Alex once had a fantasy, Walter makes it come true.

Archive: FHSA, WWOMB, SKINKS, SKSA, the Basement, Gossamer, all others ask first, unless I agreed when I joined for automatic archiving.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files characters, don't claim to, and am not making any money, so why bother me? Everyone else, I own, I made them up.

Notes: Happy Birfday Maddie! I hope this is a special day for you. Mine's next, hee! Enjoy the story! The timeframe is the summer before "Family Matters" 2008. So Walter and Alex are still in the closet to the town, still in good standing. And they only have the one dog.

*-*-*-*  
BLUE RIDGE MOUNTAINS  
MANASSAS, VIRGINIA

I wake up with the rasp of morning beard on my throat. Walter is an early riser. Must be the age thing. He's nuzzling me, kissing, nipping and licking. I partially sit up and push him away. He pouts.

"What gives? I thought you liked waking up like this," he says.

I throw back the covers and slip out of bed. "Not when I have to piss like a racehorse." I pad to the bathroom and start my stream.

I hear him step up behind me. "Sorry."

I shake off the last drops and turn to him. "Is it me or is it fucking hot in this house?" I can feel the sun radiating through the roof into the cabin. "You know, I bought this place so that I could avoid this heat shit."

He smiles at me. "I'm kinda used to it. Russian summers aren't like this?" He looks genuinely curious.

I shake my head while stepping into the shower. He joins me and I make the water a little cooler than normal. Sadly, his cock wilts in the cool spray. He kisses me under the spray and says, "We have to start the Marston order today for the wardrobe. I could use your help cutting the pieces while I router the doors. Yeah?"

I nod against his chest. Big hands knead my ass as we start kissing again. Neither of us grows hard, so we finish our shower and towel off. After shaving and getting the bedroom into order, we dress in light clothing to venture into the work shed. It's no better in there. It must have been a small barn at one point, but it's disgustingly stifling in there with tiny windows and no breeze. Walter turns on the radio and the announcer informs us that Prince William county is under a heat advisory for the next few days. They recommend that anyone not needing to go out of air conditioned quarters stay put.

I look up at Walter. "You know, I was never here long enough to put air conditioners into the windows. We should get some. No matter the cost."

"You're right. But I'm way too hot to do anything other than lay around. We should get a swimming pool."

"There's the creek a few miles down the mountain. Wanna go wallow in that?" I waggle my eyebrows. I had told him about my fantasy of him fucking me in the creek.

He laughs. "Get in the Jeep. Show me the turn off."

We race to his Jeep and I direct him to the small break in the bushes at the side of the road that leads to the creek. We walk the rest of the way to the water's edge. The creek isn't more than some fast rushing water, but it's heavenly cold from the snowcap runoff. It doesn't get deeper than mid-thigh, but it's wonderful refreshing.

As if we were in a race, we both begin pulling our work boots, socks, jeans and t-shirts off. We stand there staring at each other, wearing identical white boxer briefs. He thinks it's funny, but I just ignore him and remove mine. I wade into the water and sit on some of the smooth rocks to lay back. The water rushes over me, instantly cooling my body by at least ten degrees.

I look up and Walter is just standing there, staring at me. I raise my head and smile at him. "What's wrong?"

"You look amazing, lying there like that. You look like...an angel. Thank you."

The look on his face is of pure reverence. "For what?"

His smile is gentle and makes his eyes brighter. "For picking me. Of all the men you could have chosen to grace with your presence, you chose me."

He wades to me and covers my body with his. I take his face in my hands and we kiss. This is a kiss of reassurance, of complete surrender and capture in equal amounts. Hands work frantically over muscles. Even in freezing cold water, we both manage burning erections. At least mine is burning. He nibbles on my neck as he was doing earlier in the day, biting me a little, but not enough to mark me. He does however bite hard on my nipples, but I like that, and he pulls on the ring. My cock is throbbing for his touch, but he continues to tease his bites down my abdomen to nuzzle his nose through my pubes.

"Walter, fuck, I'm gonna spray on your face. Either suck me or fuck me, but no more teasing, it's too damn hot!"

He grumbles a throaty laugh and takes my cock completely down his throat. I hear my shout echo off the trees. Birds are scared away. The water rushes over both of us, the sun shines on us, warming and cooling us in equal measures. He pulls up and looks into my eyes. "I have to have you. I can't wait. How do you want it?"

I smirk at him. "On my knees, baby," I snark at him. He growls while helping me turn over. The rocks beneath us are so smooth from years of water running over them that my knees aren't hurt, but it's very cold, so I wouldn't feel it anyway. I don't care, the water feels great on my balls. We don't have any lube, but I feel him nudging at my hole. He must have used spit, which on this hot day must be the consistency of Astroglide. He slides in with a little resistance. I'll be sore later, but it will be a good sore. I love when I sit and feel him immediately through the pain.

He thrusts into me hard, pounding my ass, hitting my prostate with each stroke. The cold water fades into the back of my mind with each hot poke inside my body. Walter's arms come about me, pulling me back to cradle me against his chest. He thrusts several times more, gentler this time, until I can't take anymore. "Touch me, I wanna come!"

He kisses my neck while reaching down to stroke my cock. His hand is unsurprisingly hot in the cold water and it only takes a few yanks for me to start coming. He follows me into bliss and fills my ass with hot come. We jerk together a few times and soon we settle back into the water, cuddling for warmth. The sun is going down and clouds are coming in. It's going to rain soon. We get up and dress to get back in the Jeep and drive back home.

Back in the living room, we curl up on the couch with the windows open letting the cool breeze blow in, until it brings the rain with it. Then we shut the windows, call the dog in and cuddle more on the couch to watch Texas baseball. I feel warm lips on my neck and turn to kiss him. "Thank you," I say to him.

"For what?" The look on his face is priceless. "The fantasy? That's *my* pleasure."

"For making all my dreams come true. I love you, Walter."

"I love you, too, Alex."

The End  
Happy Birfday Maddie!

Liked it? Tell me!


End file.
